1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for optimally designing automobile door seals, and more particularly to a system and method for optimally designing automobile door seals, which is capable of estimating the closing speed of the automobile door while performing various interpretations in consideration of all variables according to design steps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a door seal having flexibility is attached to the circumference of an automobile door so as to absorb the shock of door""s closing and to prevent rainwater from infiltrating into the automobile.
Generally, such a door seal has been developed in such a way that a designer designs the cross-section of the door seal suitable for an automobile under development, an interpretation expert interprets the cross-section of the door seal using an interpretation program, the designer revises the cross-section after consultation with the interpretation expert on the basis of the interpretation and settles a model of the door seal, and the designer asks a manufacturer to fabricate a sample.
However, the designer and the interpretation expert are involved in the development of the door seal, so that the designer cannot interpret the cross-section of the door seal in advance, thereby causing the design to be imperfect. In addition, the designed cross-section has to be interpreted after the design and revised after the interpretation, so that the development of the door seal is an inconvenient and time-consuming operation.
Further, conventional software for interpreting the door seal has a shortcoming in that it cannot estimate the closing speed of a door on the basis of the interpretation results on the cross-section of the door seal.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for optimally designing automobile door seals, which is capable of allowing a designer without a professional knowledge of computer software to design a door seal having an optimal cross-section by varying design variables and elements necessary for various design steps, and of estimating the closing speed of an automobile door depending upon the variation of the cross-section of the door seal so as to prevent errors in the fabrication of a sample.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a system for optimally designing automobile door seals, comprising: data storage means consisting of a plurality of storage units, each of the storage units having data necessary for each condition; data management means consisting of a plurality of mode selection units for selecting a mode from the data storage means according to the characteristics of a door seal to be developed; and model design means for designing a complete door seal by imposing a variety of conditions on a model selected from the data management means and performing various tests.
In addition, the present invention provides a method for optimally designing automobile door seals, comprising: a design condition setting step in which all conditions concerning a design project are set in such a way that the design project corresponding to an automobile being developed is selected in a data management means and the conditions set in mode selection units are retrieved from the storage units of a data storage means; a test model setting step in which there are set test conditions concerning initial conditions according to the model designed by the post-processing means of a model design means; a design condition test step, in which design conditions are imposed on the test model selected in a pre-processing means by a design condition setting unit and a variable mode setting unit in the post-processing means of a model design means, and the test model is interpreted; a test model settlement step in which the test model, which is interpreted with regard to theoretical setting conditions by the door application preliminary condition setting unit of the post-processing means, is interpreted on the basis of various conditions so as to find correlation with an automobile door; and a modification step in which the test model is modified if necessary on the basis of the interpretation results of the test model settled by the modification setting unit of the post-processing means, or the data of the completed door seal are stored in the storage units of the data storage means.